Halo vs Mass Effect: Analyse
by ARC N7
Summary: Eine militärische Analyse zu einem Krieg zwischen dem United Nations Space Command und dem Citadel Rat.


So, ich muss kurz mal diese Einleitung schreiben, um vor dieser Analyse ein paar Sachen klarzustellen.  
>Der erste Teil ist einfach eine Zusammenfassung aller Idiotien die in diesem Crossover Bereich passieren können und wie mann das besser machen kann, aber wer gleich zur Analyse kommen will, kann einfach etwas herunterscrollen.<p>

Fangen wir mal mit der Ära an. Es ist bei Crossovern im Halo-Bereich üblich, die Nachkriegszeit zu nehmen.  
>Schön.<br>Dann macht es aber verdammt noch mal realistisch! Vor allem kotzt mich dabei eines an: Auf einen Schlag sind die Menschen und Eliten beste Freunde, mit den Jägern verbündet und die Grunts sind auf einmal kein Kanonenfutter mehr, sondern... Irgendwas. Der Autor dichtet denen meist irgendwelche Fähigkeiten zu, um sie auf eine Stufe mit den anderen Spezies zu stellen. Die Allianz hat die nicht ohne Grund nur als Kanonenfutter benutzt.  
>Die Krönung ist dann, wenn die alle friedlich miteinander unter einer gemeinsamen Regierung leben. Genannt: System Allianz.<br>Fällt euch was auf?  
>Die Menschheit hat 30 Jahre gegen die Ausrottung durch diese Rassen gegen angekämpft und dieser ganze Hass soll über Nacht verflogen sein?<br>Wahrscheinlicher wäre ein Zustand des Kalten Krieges zwischen Sangheili und UNSC. Auch diese ganze Nummer mit Ehrenschuld der Eliten zieht nicht ganz. Was bringt das, wenn die gesamte Menscheit nach Rache dürstet und nur von der eigenen Regierung/Militärdiktatur zurückgehalten wird, eine NOVA-Bombe auf Sangheilios zu werfen.  
>Selbst ich hatte nach den ersten 6 von 70 Kapiteln der Mass Effect FF "Renegade Reinterpretations" den überwältigenden Drang verspürt einen Anruf bei der Imperialen Inquisition zu tätigen, damit die Exterminatus Flotte ein bisschen im Territorium des Citadel-Rates aufräumt. Und was die Batarianer uns in der FF antun ist noch harmlos im Vergleich zu 800 komplett ausradierten Planeten des UNSC.<p>

Und dann ist da die Sache mit der Regierung. Das Konzept der System Allianz ist so weich, dass es sich in Halo niemals durchsetzten könnte. Außerdem bezweifle ich stark dass das UNSC seine absolute Autorität wieder abgeben würde. Obwohl das sehr braun klingt, sage ich: In dem Fall ist das Notwendig. Die Milchstraße aus Halo ist kein friedlicher Ort. Nicht so krass wie in Warhammer 40k, aber feindselig genug um diese faschistischere Neuauflage von Robert Heinleins Terranischer Föderation zu rechtfertigen.

Vor allem nervt bei diesen Crossovern eine Sache: Es sind Wiederholungen von ME1, in der die Allianz durch das UNSC vertauscht wurde. Das ist irgendwie langweilig. Wir kennen das Original und wollen keine bloße Wiederholung sehen.  
>Genauso kotzt mich an, dass alle krampfhaft versuchen, so viele menschliche Charaktere aus Mass Effect wie möglich, ins UNSC integrieren.<br>Immer findet der Erstkontakt mit Turianern bei Shanxi statt. Immer ist es General Williams der es verteidigt. Immer spielt Sheperd eine Hauptrolle.  
>Absolut immer ist das UNSC-Personal exakt das gleiche wie in der System Allianz.<br>Ich kann solche Crossover einfach nicht mehr sehen.  
>Das Ende ist doch sowieso klar: UNSC oder Sangheili haben jeweils alleine genug Masse und Feuerkraft um die Reaper militärisch zu schlagen. Indoktrination wird auch nicht helfen, wenn die Reaper nicht in Sekunden ein Paar hundert Mann indoktrinieren können, um UNSC-Kriegsschiffe zu übernehmen, bevor diese ihre MAC's abfeuern.<p>

Hier sind jetzt mal meine Vorschläge, die ich zu einem eigenen Crossover machen werde, sobald ich zwei meiner aktuellen Projekte beendet habe.

- Verwendet OC's und Charaktere aus Halo, aber keine Menschen aus Mass Effect auf der Seite des UNSC.

- Nein, die friedliebenden Asari Republiken und das ultramilitaristische UNSC werden sicherlich nicht beste Freunde.

- Die Eliten würden vielleicht militärisch mit der Menscheit kooperieren, aber nicht mit ihnen zusammen leben.

- Das UNSC wird sicherlich nicht all seine Technik mit Element Zero aufrüsten. Nur die MAC's und Onager. Menschliche Technologien funktionieren aus gut ohne und mann muss sich nicht sofort komplett von einem Rohstoff abhängig machen, den mann von einer rivalisierenden Supermacht importieren muss.

- Die Beziehungen zwischen UNSC und Citadel-Rat wären entweder ein Kalter Krieg oder es würde vielleicht niemals zu einem Frieden kommen, wenn der Erstkontakt mit einer Aggression des Rats beginnt.

- UNSC-Technologien sind ihren Gegenstücken in Mass Effect deutlich überlegen, oder ebenbürtig.

Hier bringe ich mal eine loose Story-Idee für ein Halo/Mass Effect/Star Wars/Starship Troopers Multicrossover:

Das UNSC ist nach dem 30 Jahre langen Krieg gegen die Allianz quasi zur Militärdiktatur (Terranische Föderation) zurückentwickelt und versucht das Überleben der Menschheit in der Milchstraße mit allen Mitteln zu sichern, während der Citadel-Rat Expansionspläne für den Orion-Arm hat, unbewusst, dass hinter Relais 314 eine sehr paranoide Supermacht lauert.

In der Andromeda-Galaxis, zerfällt die Galaktische Republik beinahe, als sich zwei Machtblöcke von der korrupten Supermacht abwenden: Die Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme unter Führung des Grauen Jedi Count Dooku und das Imperium der Hand unter Führung des mysteriösen "Großadmiral Thrawn", gebildet durch unzufriedene Republikanische Soldaten.  
>Während das Imperium neutral bleibt führt die Republik einen Zweifrontenkrieg gegen die KUS und den Mandalorianischen Pakt, der mit Unterstützung desertierter Klone und Jedis versucht ein militärisches Verteidigungsbündnis Neutraler Welten gegen die skrupellosen Supermächte zu errichten.<p>

Das Resultat des Zusammentreffens dieser Fraktionen hat nur eine Folge: Den Totalen Krieg!

:DD

Das ist zwar nur meine Meinung, aber so müsste ein (Multi-)Crossover sein! Ich mag zwar die Mass Effect prinzipiell eher als Halo, aber ich lass mir im Gegensatz zu den Fanboys davon nicht den Blick darauf versperren, dass es im Vergleich mit vielen anderen Franchisen mit Pauken und Trompeten untergeht.

Genauso mit Star Wars. Ich bin absoluter Star Wars Fan, aber ich weiß auch wie es im direkten Vergleich zu anderen Franchises abschneidet und denk mir keine lächerlichen Fakten aus. In einem Krieg zwischen dem Imperium aus WH40K und der KUS würde ich auch eindeutig wollen, dass die KUS gewinnt, aber ich gebe zu, dass das Imperium Star Wars einstampfen würde, ohne ein Schiff zu verlieren.  
>Und kommt mir nicht mit solchen "offiziellen" Angaben, dass ein Turbolaser eine Feuerkraft von 200 Gigatonnen hat! Star Wars hat keinen Kanon! Dafür hat George gesorgt und dafür bin ich ihm sogar halbwegs dankbar.<br>Meine Interpretation von Star Wars besteht aus den Filmen, Star Wars Empire at War (+Mods), Star Wars Battlefront II (Mods), KotoR I+II, den Comics, ein paar Büchern und meinem gesunden Menschenverstand.

So, und jetzt zur richtigen Analyse.  
>Als Fraktionen nehmen wir hier das UNSC 3 Jahre nach dem Krieg und die gesamte Galaktische Gemeinschaft.<p>

Mir fällt grad auf, irgendwie zieht es sich durch diese Analysen wie ein roter Faden, dass die Fraktionen die ich Vergleiche alle auf die eine oder andere Art Diktaturen sind.  
>Die Republik, Föderation, Allianz, das UNSC und auch der Citadel-Rat.<p>

Überrascht?  
>Es wirkt nicht so, aber der Citadel-Rat ist eine Diktatur, wie die Republik. Nur dass beide es im Gegensatz zur Föderation und dem UNSC niemals so offen zugeben würden.<br>Der Citadel-Rat ist ein allmächtiges Gremium mit absoluten Vollmachten, die Sitzverteilung erfolgt gewissermaßen nach wilhelminischem Ständewahlrecht, die Räte sind wie Cäsar Alleinherrscher auf Lebenszeit (nur dass sie ihre Allmacht durch drei teilen müssen und die anderen Rassen haben gar nichts zu sagen, bis die Räte entscheiden ob diese Spezies "bereit" ist dem Rat beizutreten).  
>Mich persönlich haben diese Typen im Verlauf der Mass Effect Reihe so angepisst, dass ich fast komplett abtrünnig entschieden hab. Abgesehen von der Genophage.<br>Alles um letztendlich die Menschheit zur dominanten Macht zu machen und die Macht des Citadel-Rates zu untergraben.  
>Ich muss aber eingestehen, dass der Rat immerhin seinen Job macht. Er bewahrt Frieden und Stabilität. Das Problem ist nur, dass sobald die Menschheit (in irgendeiner realistischen Version) die Bildfläche betritt ist das alles hinfällig. Wir sind einfach in unserer Natur zu expansionistisch, als dass wir uns problemlos in eine Alien-Gemeinschaft integrieren können.<p>

Das UNSC ist wie gesagt eine klassische Militärdiktatur, aber diese ist tatsächlich nötig, um das Überleben der Menschheit zu sichern. Proteste? Denen egal! Rumheulen können die Moralapostel später, oder ein paar Plasmasalven der Allianz lassen sie es sich noch mal überlegen, ob mann das Aussterben der eigenen Spezies dem UNSC vorziehen würde.

Das Wort "Appeasement" gibt es nicht mehr im menschlichen Vokabular.

Die Gründe für einen Krieg wären simpel. Diese beiden Regierungen sind in ihren Ansätzen so unterschiedlich, dass sie einfach nicht koexistieren können.

Was hätte der Citadel-Rat denn gegen das UNSC?  
>- Die Herstellung von KIs.<br>- Das UNSC und die Allianz scheißen auf jede Flottenbegrenzung.  
>- Terraner benutzen Atombomben oft und gerne.<br>- Was für die Citadel als Schlachtschiff gilt ist in Halo ein leichter Kreuzer. Und das stärkste Schiff in Mass Effect ist so groß wie ein militärisch nachgerüsteter schwerer Transporter in Halo.  
>- Menschliche Machtansprüche, die mit denen des Rates konkurrieren.<br>- Der Militarismus.

Und andersrum?  
>- Es sind Xenos.<br>(- Die System-Allianz, wenn existent, sind Kollaborateure und inkompetente Weicheier.)  
>- Der Rat verbietet KIs.<br>- Das Abkommen von Farixen.  
>- Die Citadel-Konventionen.<br>- Verbrechen des Rates (Genophage, Ausschluss der Quarianer, Spectres, Toleranz gegenüber der Hegemonie).  
>- Der Rat an sich.<p>

Ich muss aber anmerken, dass das UNSC wenn es die Fehler des Rates anprangert eigentlich nur heucheln würde.  
>ONI ist deutlich schlimmer als die Spectres und die Genophage ist eigentlich noch ganz Ok. Es war verständlich sie einzusetzen. Die (End)Lösung des UNSC für die Kroganerfrage wäre eine NOVA-Bombe gewesen.<p>

Es fängt wahrscheinlich mal wieder über einer UNSC-Kolonie an, in dessen System ein Massenportal rumschwebt. Nur im Gegensatz zur System Allianz würde das UNSC erst mal aus Paranoia die gesamte Kolonie evakuieren, und eine komplette Kampfgruppe zusammenziehen, bevor sie es aktivieren und eine Sonde durchschicken.

Es ist eigentlich egal ob das geschehen auf der anderen Seite nun von Batarianern, Salarianer, Turianern oder Asari bemerkt wird. Die Ergebnisse wären die selben.

Die Batarianer würden versuchen das UNSC zu versklaven, da sie es für eine schwache Allianz-Kolonie halten, die sie ohne Probleme versklaven können.  
>Die Salarianer würden ein Tarnschiff durch das Relais senden, einen Herzinfakt kriegen sobald sie die UNSC Schiffe sehen, panisch flüchten wenn sie merken dass ihre Tarnung wirkungslos ist und anschließend die Turianer rufen, welche natürlich gleich anfangen, auf die unautorisierte Flotte der Menschen-Flotte feuern.<br>Die Turianer würden versuchen die "Gesetzesbrecher" zurechtzuweisen und denken die Allianz würde heimlich aufrüsten.  
>Die Asari würden verlangen dass das UNSC sich ergibt, da sie ebenfalls annehmen würden, es handele sich um eine unautorisierte Allianz-Flotte. Das UNSC würde selbsterklärend antworten, sie sollen sich ins Knie ficken. Dann werden die Turianer gerufen.<br>Die System Allianz wäre ein komplizierteres Thema. Vermutlich würde das UNSC sie für die URF-Überreste halten und schießen, sobald sie sehen, dass sie es mit Menschen zu tun haben. Bei einem friedlichen Kontakt könnte es aber natürlich auch zu einem Missverständnis kommen. Um einmal vage die FF "The Reclaimation has begun" zu Zitieren:

UNSC-Offizier (hält Allianz für URF): SIE HABEN DEN ALIENS VERRATEN WO DIE ERDE LIEGT?!  
>Sheperd: Warum regen sie sich sie auf? Jeder weiß wo die Erde liegt. Was haben sie für ein Problem mit Nicht-Menschen?<br>Offizier: Private Higgs, geben sie mir ihr DMR. John Sheperd, sie sind hiermit wegen vorsätzlichem Bruch des Cole-Protokolls und Hochverrats, standrechtlich zum Tod durch erschießen verurteilt. Irgendwelche letzten Worte?

In jedem Fall: Einmal entfesselt würde das UNSC wahrscheinlich nicht mehr halt machen und höchstens die bedingungslosen Kapitulationen der Citadel-Rassen annehmen. Vielleicht könnte auch noch bevor es völlig aus dem Ruder läuft ein Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt werden, aber das ist nicht Teil dieser Analyse.

Also, kommen wir zum Personal.  
>Der Citadel-Rat hat kein einheitliches Militär, also muss ich die Armeen der einzelnen Spezies bewerten.<p>

Die Salarianer haben ein recht Zweckmäßiges Militär, das die grundlegende Sicherheit garantieren soll. Ihre Soldaten sind wegen der kurzen Lebensspanne von 40 Jahren recht unerfahren.  
>Ihr Vorteil ist die Special Task Group. Der beste Geheimdienst der Galaxie. Denken sie.<br>Die STG ist gut in ihrem Job Bedrohungen durch andere Fraktionen zu bemerken und zu kontern.  
>Alles in allem ein grundsolider Geheimdienst, aber einfach nicht auf einer Stufe mit ONI.<br>ONI unter Margaret Paragonsky (die Wiedergeburt von Josef Stalin) und Serin Osman mit dem STG zu vergleichen ist einfach nicht möglich.  
>Das ist wie der KGB gegen den Verfassungschutz von Sachsen-Anhalt.<br>Die werden schon merken warum Paragonskitis eine inoffiziell anerkannte Krankheit ist.

Die Turianer sind da schon was anderes. Die Blackwatch könnte es in militärischer (ich betone: militärischer) Kompetenz locker mit ONI-Kommandos aufnehmen.  
>Das gleiche gilt für das Militär der Hierarchie und das UNSCMC.<br>Die Turianer sind (für mich) noch mit eines der sympathischsten Völker der Galaxie und sie haben ein hervorragendes Militär, obwohl es ihnen ein bisschen an Masse mangelt.  
>Turianische Soldaten sind besser ausgebildet als die UNSC Marines, haben aber weniger Erfahrung.<br>Sie legen außerdem ähnlich wie die Klonarmee in Star Wars einen hohen Wert auf Disziplin.  
>Die klausewitzsche Doktrin haben sie übrigends auch gelernt, als kleiner Hinweis an alle englischsprachigen Fanfiction-Autoren da draußen. Die begehen nicht einfach aus Rücksichtslosigkeit Kriegsverbrechen, sondern machen taktische Fehlentscheidungen die zum Tot von Nicht-Kombattanten führen. Kann mann das von den UNSC-Jarheads auch behaupten?<p>

Die Batarianer. Eine in Storys oft unterschätzte Spezies. In Mass Effect werden sie ironischerweise als eine Bande voller Sklavenhändler und arroganter Arschlöcher dargestellt. Fast ohne Ausnahmen. Ich persönlich denke dass die Hegemonie so stellvertretend für ihre Rasse ist, wie Neonazis für die Bundesrepublik. Die Regierung ist das Problem und nicht das Volk. Und im Gegensatz zu dem was andere Crossover Autoren so schreiben, halte ich das Militär der Hegemonie tatsächlich für eine ernstzunehmende Macht.  
>Mann darf nicht vergessen dass die Söldner nicht stellvertretend für das Militär sind.<br>Die Batarianische Armee ist in gewisser Weise wie Frankreich früher. Veraltete Technik und schlechte Führung, aber ordentliche Ausbildung und Logistik.  
>Die Probleme die sie haben werden ist dass sie leider einen unnötigen Hang zur Sklaverei und Kriegsverbrechen haben, also ist mit drakonischer Behandlung von Hegemonie-POWs durch das UNSC zu rechnen. Und andersrum.<p>

Zu guter letzt die Asari. Eine Spezies die sich in einen Mythos der Überlegenheit auf allen Ebenen hüllt, meint allen ihre Überzeugungen aufzwingen zu können und am Ende nur ein machthungriger Scheißhaufen in blau, weiß, rotem Anstrich ist. Mass Effects USA.  
>Das Asari Terretorium ist eine politische Anarchie und die ganzen Kleinstaaten kleine Oligarchien. Es ist ein Wunder dass die Überhaupt ein organisiertes Militär aufbauen konnten. Nein Moment, haben sie auch gar nicht! Das einzige was die Militär nennen können ist ein Chaos aus peinlich schlecht koordinierten, aber sehr kampfstarken Milizen.<br>Ihre Flotte ist dagegen tatsächlich organisiert und hat ein vernünftiges Personal, das aber nicht viel besser ist als das der Batarianer.  
>Was aber bemerkenswert ist, sind Asari-Infanteristinnen. Die sind wirklich gut in ihrem Job, da sie ihre natürlichen Biotischen Fähigkeiten haben. Und sie können Jahrhunderte trainieren.<br>Ein Turianisches Sprichwort besagt: "Die Asari sind die besten Kämpfer der Galaxie! Zum Glück sind sie so wenige."

Zusätzlich werde ich noch die System-Allianz einfügen.  
>Sie sind von der Kompetenz des Personals etwa auf dem Level des UNSC, nur mit 70% weniger Gung-Ho Attitüde. In der Theorie.<br>Die Marines aus Halo haben viel mehr Erfahrung.

Das Personal des UNSC lässt sich in 4 Gruppen einteilen: Marines, Navy, Spartans, ONI.

Die Marines sind ganz gut in ihrem Handwerk. Sie haben eine anständige Ausbildung genossen und haben taktische Finesse, auch wenn sie über den Allianz-Krieg hinweg eine Doktrin der Masse über Qualität entwickelt haben. Das gute ist, dass die Marines fast alle hochgradig erfahren sind.

Das größte Problem wird aber folgendes sein: Sie sind alle auch hochgradig rassistisch.  
>Das hatte ich vergessen in meiner Star Wars Analyse zu erwähnen. In einem Krieg, in dem UNSC-Truppen auf Aliens treffen, wird es ohne Zweifel zu rassistisch motivierten Gräueltaten gegen Zivilisten oder POWs kommen. Das ist das Resultat des Kampfes ums Überleben. Viele sehen durch diese Eindrücke Aliens nicht als würdig Gnade zu erfahren.<br>Dies wird eindeutig zu einem großen Problem werden, da dies selbsterklärend die Chancen auf eine Akzeptanz der Besatzung erheblich senken würde.  
>Bei Batarianern wird es vermutlich zu regelrechten Massenerschießungen von Söldnern und Piraten kommen. Soldaten der Hegemonie wird es vermutlich nicht viel besser gehen. Ich kann mir auch perfekt eine Art "Kommissarbefehl" vorstellen, nach der Hegemonie-Offiziere über einem bestimmten Rang noch im Feld hinzurichten sind.<br>Bei Asari ist die Hemmschwelle natürlich deutlich höher. Nein, nicht wegen irgenwelchen kulturellen Gründen, sondern wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit zum Menschen und der Tatsache, dass sie eine komplett weibliche Rasse sind. Deshalb wird es aber auch unvermeidbar zu sexuellen Übergriffen kommen. Nicht dass die Batarianer da viel besser wären...

ONI ist für jeden Halo-Fan selbsterklärend. Paragonsky und Osman wären vermutlich in der Lage Schattenkriege gegen Cerberus, STG, Shadow Broker, den SID und das ISB gleichzeitig zu führen.  
>Ich kann Paragonsky nicht ausstehen, aber die Frau versteht ihr Handwerk.<p>

Die Navy ist ebenfalls erfahren und die Offiziere verstehen ihr Handwerk meiner Meinung nach besser, als ihre Gegenspieler aus welchem Franchise auch immer (mit Ausnahme von Thrawn versteht sich).

Das UNSC hat nach dem Krieg vermutlich nur noch höchstens eine einzige Kompanie von Soldaten, die mann nach Halseys Standards als Spartans zählen kann. Die S-IV sind ODST's in überteuerten Rüstungen, haben aber ihren Wert als Schocktruppen, die eine Schneise aus Verwüstung für die Marines zum durchbrechen schaffen.

Nun kommen wir zum wirklich haarigen Teil: Die Technik.  
>Ich habe natürlich ausreichend recherchiert und ich bin zu Ergebnissen gekommen, die keine Seite zufriedenstellen werden. Ihr wisst ja, Diskussionen zwischen Hardcore-Fans laufen immer auf "Mein Franchise ist in jeder Hinsicht besser als deins!" hinaus.<p>

Es dreht sich im Raumkampf primär um 3 Dinge: Panzerung, Hauptkanonen, Schildstärke.  
>Ein Vergleich zum Anfang: Die Hauptkanone eines Dreadnaughts aus ME macht etwa 38 Kilotonnen Schaden pro Schuss. Bei einer Feuerrate von einem Schuss alle drei Sekunden.<br>Eine UNSC-MAC verschießt alle 45 Sekunden 64 Kilotonnen, bei deutlich weniger Reichweite. Das war während des Allianz Krieges. Mann kann davon ausgehen, dass die Feuerkraft danach irgendwo zwischen 80 Kilotonnen und 1 Megatonne liegt. (Sorry, hab Glasslands noch nicht gelesen.)  
>Schiffe aus Mass Effect wären etwa nach einem oder bei Dreadnaughts zwei Schuss kaputt, hätten aber viel mehr Reichweite. Außerdem schlägt theoretisch das Schnellfeuer die geballte Energie einer MAC.<br>Währen da nicht die ME Schiffe mit ihrer viel höheren Reichweite überlegen?  
>Jetzt der Harken: Ich habe hier die Bewaffnung eines Dreadnaughts (Großkampfschiff) auf der ME-Seite genommen, während MAC's auf allen (UNSC-)Schiffstonnagen von Korvetten bis Kreuzern verwendet werden. Die ME-Dreadnaughts haben eine einzelne Kanone, viele UNSC-Schiffe haben gleich mehrere.<br>Insofern ist es so: ME dominiert bis das UNSC nah genug ist, um zurückzufeuern. Sobald das passiert sind die Rats-Schiffe erledigt.

Bei Schildstärke weiß ich nicht genau, wer dort besser ist. Ich denke die Schildstärke aus Halo ist etwas größer, aber kinetische Barrieren regenerieren sich extrem schnell. Ich denke hier müsste ich den Punkt an ME geben, aber es bleib die Frage ob Barrieren überhaupt so langsame Projektile aufhalten.  
>Ich sag mal unentschieden.<p>

Bei der Panzerung: 0,5 bis 20 Meter dicke, massive, mattschwarze Titanium-A3 Panzerung gegen hauchdünne, auf Hochglanz polierte, bunte Aluminiumfolie.  
>Okay, das triefte jetzt nur so vor Zynismus, aber kommt: Wo hat Panzerung in ME jemals was genützt? Kommt mir jetzt nicht mit der Silaris-Panzerung. Das war ein Prototyp und es wäre zu teuer irgendetwas mit dieser Panzerung in Serie zu produzieren.<br>UNSC-Panzerung war dafür da, mehrere Treffer aus MAC's zu überleben. Mann könnte sagen, dass die Dinger locker 1 Megatonne wegstecken könnten.  
>Schiffe aus Mass Effect sind hingegen am Arsch, sobald ihre Schilde unten sind.<p>

Dann sind da noch etwas, was hier eine besondere Rolle spielt: Sekundärbewaffnung.

Hierfür muss ich euch einen kurzen Exkurs in die Theorie "Moar DAKKA!" geben.  
>"DAKKA", ist der Begriff den die Orkz (WH40k) für das Rattern eines Maschinengewehres nutzen, jedoch bürgerte sich der Begriff auch schnell mit der Bedeutung eines Sperrfeuers ein.<br>Im wenig zivilisierten Militärjargon dieses Völkchens beschreibt er mittlerweile die Praxis, dem Feind mit einer hohen Feuerrate so viele Projektile wie möglich entgegenzusetzen.  
>Die Theorie dahinter ist dass selbst wenn eine Kugel nur den Lack der feindlichen Panzerung ankratzt müsste etwa die tausendste zum Tod führen. Deshalb müssen so viele Kugeln so schnell wie möglich auf das Ziel abgefeuert werden. Wenn es nicht klappt heißt das nicht, dass das Konzept Irrsinn ist. Du brauchst einfach: MOAR DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!<br>Simpel was?  
>Das UNSC hat sich das gegen die Allianz in Form von 50mm Gatlings und Schwärmen von Archer-Raketen zu Herzen genommen. Die MAC's knocken die Schilde aus und die Sekundärwaffen vernichten den Feind.<br>Gegen die Papierpanzerung von ME werden die Sekundärwaffen verheerend wirken, aber sie sind auch die wahre Geheimwaffe gegen Schilde, da das viele DAKKA der Schwachpunkt Kinetischer Barrieren ist.  
>ME Schiffe haben nur ihre langsam feuernden und sehr schwachen Anti-Raketen Laser als Sekundärwaffen.<p>

Folgerichtig sieht es so im Zwischenfazit aus: Mass Effect kann Halo aus der Entfernung schlagen, verliert aber sobald das UNSC zu nahe kommt. Dieser Nachteil kann aber durch präzise Slipspace-Sprünge ausgeglichen werden.  
>Zusätzlich will ich anmerken was passiert, wenn UNSC-Schiffe Rammangriffe versuchen:<br>Sie werden ohne Probleme durch deren Barrieren fliegen und mit minimalen Kratzern an der Hülle einfach durch sie durch fliegen.

Ich will jetzt aber noch mal auf eine Sache eingehen. Was passiert, wenn das UNSC Element Zero in die Hände kriegt und MAC-Geschosse sich mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit fortbewegen wie ihre Gegenstücke aus Mass Effect (Was auch den Reichweitenvorteil neutralisieren würde)? Es folgt eine Übersicht der Feuerkraft und bevor mir hier jemand damit kommt, dass ich spekuliere: Ich hab es selbst nachgerechnet.

ME Dreadnaught-Kanone: 34 Kilotonnen

Standard UNSC MAC: 64 Kilotonnen  
>E-Zero Refit MAC: 0,5 Gigatonnen500 Megatonnen/500.000 Kilotonnen

Standard Super MAC: 46 Gigatonnen/46.000 MT/46.000.000 KT  
>Refit SMAC: 115 Gigatonnen115.000 MT/115.000.000 KT

NOVA-Bombe: 219 Gigatonnen

UNSC-Atombomben (Größe eines Rugby-Balls): 30 Megatonnen und aufwärts

Reaper-Kanone: 150 Megatonnen

Am Boden sieht es mit der Ausrüstung ganz anders aus.  
>Hier gilt wieder wie in Star Wars: Primitiv schlägt High Tech.<p>

Die Waffen aus Mass Effect sehen hammergeil aus, aber sie sind, wenn mann es mal realistisch betrachtet, den normalen Gewehren aus Halo unterlegen.  
>Um es mal verständlich zu machen:<p>

Mass Effect benutzt Railguns, die Metallspäne in der Größe von Reiskörnern auf tödliche Geschwindigkeiten beschleunigt. Beim Aufprall zerplatzen sie und funktionieren wie winzige Dum-Dum Geschosse, haben aber die gleich Wirkung auf weiche Ziele wie eine 9mm Pistole.

Aber sie haben eine exzellente AP-Wirkung.

Das UNSC benutzt extrem starke und hochkalibrige panzerbrechende Vollmantel-Munition, die mehr kinetische Energie beim Aufschlag freisetzt als ME-Railguns und durch die Keramikpanzerungen der Ratsvölker locker durchschlagen müsste. Außerdem dürften durch die große Masse der Projektile, Kinetische Barrieren höchstens zwei Kugeln aufhalten. Erschwerend kommt hinzu dass insbesondere das MA5 so schnell feuert, dass es DIE Superwaffe gegen Barrieren wäre.

Es ist interessant, dass es in Halo und Mass Effect, jede Waffe im anderen Franchise sein Gegenstück hat und fast immer gewinnt Halo den Schwanzvergleich.

M6 Magnum M6 Carnifex, Paladin, Phalanx etc.  
>M6 SOCOM M3 Predator<br>MA5 M8 Avenger  
>BR55 Vindicator<br>DMR = Mattock  
>PPsH 42 Tempest, Shuriken<br>M7 Locust  
>SAW Revenant<br>SRS99 Widow  
>Halo Schrotflinte Katana, Scimitar<br>Halo Schrote = Eviscerator  
>Halo Schrote Claymore, Graal<br>Raketenwerfer ME-Raketenwerfer, Granatwerfer  
>Spartan Laser Avalanche<br>Spartan Laser M72 Cain  
>Allianz-Waffen sind von der Konzeption her Waffen aus ME unterlegen, aber die Tech ist höher.<p>

(Für die den subtilen Witz nicht gecheckt haben: Der Vergleich einer Maschinenpistole aus Red Orchestra 2 und den MPs auf ME soll darauf hinweisen, wie viel ich von letzteren halte. Mal im ernst, die Dinger sind Müll. Da würd ich lieber mit der Kompaktversion der Papasha in die Schlacht ziehen, da ich selbst mit der mehr treffen würde. Vermutlich würde die sogar mehr Schaden machen.)

Die Schilde aus Halo würden außerdem keine Probleme haben, die Reiskörnchen aus den Railguns aufhalten.  
>Für Plasmaschilde braucht es massive Projektile, um sie zu knacken und diese Masse bieten nur UNSC-Waffen. Hier gilt aber zumindest bei den regulären Truppen: Diese Schilde sind die besten der Galaxie. Was ein Pech dass sie so selten sind...<p>

Schilde aus Mass Effect können durch schnell aufeinander folgende Treffer überwältigt werden. Insofern sind die Schnellfeuernden UNSC-Waffen natürlich sehr effektiv, aber die Frage ist ob sie überhaupt so dicke Projektile aufhalten. Ich persönlich glaube nicht. Oder wenn, dann sehr schlecht.

Bei den Schilden muss ich aber trotzdem Mass Effect den Punkt geben, da Kinetische Barrieren allen Soldaten zugänglich sind.  
>Das UNSC hat sie nur für Spezialeinheiten.<br>Es ist irrelevant, ob die Barrieren nur drei oder sogar nur eine Kugel aufhalten: Sie geben den Soldaten eine zweite Chance und das ist mehr als die Marines mit ihren Kevlar-Westen haben werden.  
>Ich glaube, diese werden zwar verhindern dass der Träger nach zwei Schüssen tot ist, aber der Marine wird trotzdem verwundet sein.<br>Letztendlich werden die Rassen aus Mass Effect einen Vorteil beim Schutz haben, der aber den Vorteil des UNSC bei den Waffensystemen nicht ganz ausgleichen kann.  
>Ich muss außerdem sagen, dass die Gewehre aus Halo viel verlässlicher sind als die Railguns in Mass Effect. Da es in-game völlig frustrierend währe, wenn nach einem halben Magazin aus dem MA5 Ladehemmung ist oder der Lauf schmilzt hat mann die Waffen per Canon extrem verlässlich gemacht, während in Mass Effect offen zugegeben wird, dass bis zur Einführung der Thermomagazine (Mass Effect 2) massive Probleme mit Hitzeentwicklung auftraten. Also entweder schießt du gefälligst in Salven oder du musst mehrere Minuten warten, bis die Waffe abgekühlt ist. Ja, das dauert in Real-Life länger as 5 Sekunden. Bei Einführung der Thermomagazine werden die Schützen zwar an "Munition" gebunden, aber immerhin ist sie universal.<br>Trotzdem bleibt das Problem: Ein paar sanfte Schläge auf die empfindlichen Kleinteile und die Waffe ist hin. Sheperd hat's in Mass Effect 2 bewiesen, das ist Canon.  
>Auf UNSC-Waffen kannst du hingegen draufpissen, Dreck ins innere werfen und sie als Keule benutzen, um einen Kroganer totzuprügeln. Du musst nur ein Magazin reinlegen und sie werden trotz aller Misshandlungen schießen.<br>Kurzfassung:  
>UNSC Knarren sind hässlich, laut und funktionieren.<br>ME-Railguns sehen cool aus und gehen kaputt sobald mann sie in einer ausgewachsenen Schlacht einsetzt.

Auf der strategischer Ebene (Bodenkampf) muss ich ebenfalls zwischen den einzelnen Spezies (und Söldnergruppen) differenzieren, deshalb fasse ich mich kurz.

Turianer:  
>Gut organisierte und disziplinierte schwere Infanterie mit IFV-Unterstützung, die den Feind in der offenen Schlacht schlägt.<br>Haben außerdem leichte und vielleicht sogar mittlere Panzer.

Asari:  
>Ein paar Kommandos schlagen mit Biotik eine Bresche für die anderen Spezies zum ausnutzen und lehnen sich dann zurück, damit die niederen Rassen die Drecksarbeit machen.<p>

Salarianer:  
>STG-Trupps schalten die feindliche Kommandantur aus, bevor diese etwas machen kann und die Turianer erledigen den Rest.<br>Ich persönlich vermute die haben auch noch motorisierte Truppen mit leichter Infanterie und ner Menge Mechs, falls Konflikte doch mal ausgefochten werden müssen.

System-Allianz:  
>Drohnenkrieg und Blitzangriffe auf feindliche Nachschubsrouten, bis der Feind kollabiert.<br>Motorisierte Verbände schlagen schnell in die Flanke des Gegners, leichte Infanterie bietet Unterstützung und Drohnen (stellt euch darunter so was wie in Call of Duty vor) vernichten feindliche Nachschubsrouten.

Batarianer:  
>Leicht Infanterie und leichte Panzer versuchen irgendwie irgendwo zu kämpfen, kriegen aber konstant Nachschub und können sich trotz Schwierigkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld behaupten, wenn sie einen guten Befehlshaber haben.<br>Aber immerhin haben sie schon mal eine Art Panzer.^^

Blood Pack:  
>WAAAGH!<p>

Blue Suns:  
>Leichte Infanterie mit einem Minimum an Disziplin und grundlegender militärischer Kompetenz. Kanonenfutter.<p>

Eclipse:  
>Spezialisten, die an der Front vielleicht aushelfen können. Quasi wie mann sich eine Salarianische Miliz vorstellen würde.<p>

Zusammengefasst könnt ihr euch das in einer gemeinsamen Operation folgendermaßen Vorstellen:

Die Salarianer killen die feindliche Kommandantur und führen Flankenangriffe durch. Ansonsten kümmern sie sich um unterstützende Aufgaben, wie Logistik oder Feuerunterstützung. Ähnlich wie Italiener in RUSE, nur halt mit High Tech.

Die Asari-Kommandos schlagen eine Bresche in die Hauptkampflinie und führen SecOps im Feld durch.

Turianer fungieren als die Frontschweine, die den Kampf in der offenen Schlacht austragen.

Die System Allianz kümmert sich mit den Salarianern um Nachschub und führt präzise Angriffe auf wichtige Ziele aus, bis der Feind kollabiert. Mann könnte die Allianz als Guerillas in Uniform betrachten, aber ich persönlich halte die Bodentruppen der SA einfach für eine einzige Misskonzeption. Was wollen die machen, wenn sie mal in der Defensive sind, oder einen Gegner bekämpfen, der sich nicht wie erwartet sofort ergibt, wenn er Nachschubsschwierigkeiten hat?

Die Batarianer würden dann so eingesetzt werden, wie wir es damals mit den Italienern gemacht haben.  
>Kanonenfutter das da verheizt wird, wo mann keine Turianer riskieren will und trotzdem ein gewisses Maß an Kompetenz vonnöten ist. Mit der richtigen Führung (turianischerdeutscher) können solche Truppen zu einer effektiven Ergänzung für eine Armee werden.  
>Oder die Hegemonie ist zu stolz sich von Turianern kommandieren zu lassen und werden so genutzt, wie wir es an der Ostfront mit Rumänen, Ungarn und Baltikern gemacht haben. Ersetzbares Kanonenfutter das verheizt wird und bis dahin im Hinterland die Zivilbevölkerung (von Freund und Feind) terrorisiert.<p>

Söldner könnten als Ergänzungen fungieren.

Meine Einschätzung zur Stärke des Militärs aus Mass Effect ist dass wenn es perfekt koordiniert währe, dem UNSC ebenbürtig und der Allianz (Halo) trotz technologischem Nachteil überlegen währe.  
>Es ist aber nicht koordiniert.<br>Jede Rasse würde für sich kämpfen und das wäre fatal.

Das UNSC setzt auf den koordinierten Einsatz aller (irdischen) Waffengattungen und hat diese Doktrin perfektioniert.  
>Schwere Panzertruppen in Begleitung von Panzergrenadieren und Warthog IFV's dezimieren den Feind in der offenen Schlacht.<br>Luftunterstützung... bietet halt Luftunterstützung.  
>ODST werden als futuristische Fallschirmjäger eingesetzt.<br>Spartan-IV sind wie das extrem overpowerte UNSC-Gegenstück zu Asari-Kommandos, auch wenn sie lächerlich schwach im Vergleich zu richtigen Spartans sind.  
>Die Spartan-II und Kurts Elite Spartan-III Squads (was davon übrig ist oder alles doch überlebt hat weil der Schreiber es will) werden als die "Helden" des UNSC irgendwie einen Platz im großen ganzen haben und ansonsten einfach das tun was sie immer machen.<br>Als Spec Ops müssen ODSTs herhalten.  
>Und gegen die Störangriffe der Allianz währen die UNSC-Marines dank Erfahrungen mit der URF bestens gerüstet. Die Allianz-Truppen tragen sogar Uniformen, was die Arbeit natürlich erleichtert.<p>

Strategisch wird das Gesamtpaket: UNSC jede Ratsspezies einzeln schlagen können und eine koordinierten Galaxie mit den richtigen Strategien besiegen können.

Mein Gesamtfazit:  
>Im Raumkampf hätte Mass Effect in der Anfangsphase gute Chancen zu gewinnen, wenn es einen Sicherheitsabstand einhält.<br>Er könnte sich im Defensivkrieg behaupten, da UNSC-Welten durch das Fehlen von Massenportalen unerreichbar sind.  
>Das UNSC würde in der Offensive Schwierigkeiten haben und müsste sich durch Aufklärerungsprowler die Koordinaten der feindlichen Schiffe durchgeben lassen, um per Slipspace direkt in Reichweite zu springen.<br>Im Bodenkampf wird das UNSC in der Anfangsphase keine Probleme haben, da es die überlegene Waffentechnik hat und über Schwere Panzer verfügt. Es wird die einzelnen Rassen von Mass Effect unangespitzt in den Boden rammen und auf seinem Weg eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen.  
>In einer späteren Phase des Krieges werden die Rassen aus ME vermutlich in gemischten Streitkräften kämpfen und dem UNSC Widerstand leisten.<br>Dieses wird jedoch im Weltraum durch die Integrierung von Element Zero in die eigenen Waffensysteme die Balance endgültig zu Gunsten von Halo kippen.  
>Der Rat würde aufgelöst werden und die System Allianz annektiert. Die Batarianer und einige Terminus-Staaten werden mit militärischer Besatzung rechnen müssen und für die anderen Spezies müsste irgendeine Lösung her. Vermutlich würde eine Art Ersatzorganisation für den Rat eingesetzt werden, um diesen Spezies einen gemeinsamen Staat zu geben, der aber der Menschheit nicht schaden kann. Oder jede Spezies kriegt einen eigenen Staat.<br>Wie auch immer, die eigentlich friedliche und angenehme Mass Effect-Galaxie währe unter der nicht unbedingt wohlwollenden Fuchtel des United Nations Space Command.

Für alle die sich Fragen, ob ich noch mal einen Teil mit Helden mache:  
>Okay.<br>Helden sind im realistischen Gesamtbild irrelevant (von Strategen mal abgesehen), aber jedes Franchise hat seine Hauptfiguren die es gerne ins Feld schickt.

Das UNSC hat folgende (Ja, auch einige Tote sind dabei).

Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117:  
>Die Kampfkraft einer Kompanie von Marines in einer Person. Ich glaube jemandem der sich mit dem Halo-Universum auskennt, muss ich nicht erläutern, dass ein einziger Spartan in der Lage ist, es mit hunderten Allianz-Kriegern alleine aufzunehmen und haushoch zu gewinnen, obwohl diese in den Büchern noch stärker sind als ingame.<p>

Thel Vadam:  
>Die gleichen Kampffähigkeiten wie der Master Chief.<p>

Preston J. Cole:  
>Platz 5 der besten Strategen aller Zeiten hinter Thrawn, Sun Tzu, Grodin Tierce und Erich von Mannstein.<br>Er währe derjenige der das UNSC in die Schlacht führt.

Petty Officer 2. Class Linda-058:  
>Beste Scharfschützin aller Zeiten, mit einer höheren Anzahl bestätigter Abschüsse als Simo Häya.<br>Ach ja, außerdem hat sie es überlebt, zu sterben. Problem Shepard?

Commander Kelly-087:  
>Rennt mit etwa 60kmh und hat so schnelle Reflexe, dass sie Kugeln ausweichen kann.<p>

Lieutenant Junior Grade Frederic-104:  
>Nahkampfexperte und Messerkämpfer. Er ist ein Spartan-II, das sagt alles.^^<p>

Noble Team:  
>Eine Gruppe Spartan-IIIs mit Spartan-II Implantaten.<p>

Die Spartan-IIIs:  
>Wenn du etwas mit maximalen Kolleteralschäden, vielen toten Feinden und äußerster Aggression erledigt haben willst, schick einfach eine Kompanie Spartan-IIIs.<br>Jeder von ihnen hat die doppelte Kampfkraft eines ME2 Sheperd bei Schwierigkeitsstufe Sehr Leicht mit allen Upgrades.

Catherine Halsey:  
>Wird vermutlich einen Weg finden, irgendwie Element Zero mit MAC's zu kombinieren und damit den Krieg entscheiden.<p>

Jacob Keyes:  
>Ein brillanter Taktiker und wäre er am Leben würde er die Infinity kommandieren und nicht Lasky.<p>

Thomas Lasky:  
>Seine Taktiken sind ganz in Ordnung und er als Person ist ganz sympathisch, aber seine überzogene Empathie wird irgendwann zu gravierenden Fehlentscheidungen führen.<p>

Mass Effect hat Commander Sheperd und seine Crew (aus allen Spielen).  
>Wenn sie es alle zusammen versuchen, hätten sie gute Chancen, einen einzelnen Spartan-II zu töten, aber von Team Blau, Rot, Schwarz, Grau oder Noble würden sie völlig massakriert werden.<p>

Und zum oft diskutierten Duell "Shepard vs Master Chief":  
>Der Chief gewinnt. Immer. Shepard hätte keine Chance.<br>Der Commander hat zwar in Mass Effect 2 ein paar Implantate gekriegt, aber er ist nicht mal ansatzweise auf dem Niveau eines Spartans.  
>Sheperd hätte Glück einen Kampf mit einem Spartan-III zu überleben.<p>

So, das was die Analyse zu Halo und Mass Effect.  
>Es wird noch eine zu Mass Effect und Star Wars kommen, aber das muss noch etwas warten.<br>Ich muss mich an dieser Stelle noch mal selbst korrigieren.  
>In einer Mail an einen Leser der mich zu ME vs SW um meine Meinung gefragt hat, habe ich gesagt, dass ME haushoch gewinnen würde.<br>Nun ja, das hat sich teilweise als Irrtum erwiesen.  
>Es ist kompliziert. Star Wars würde ME im Nahkampf vernichten, während Mass Effect Sternzerstörer und co. auf Entfernung zerstören kann, bevor diese überhaupt in Feuerreichweite sind.<br>Nur Star Wars kann diese Verluste locker wegstecken, da es eine gigantische Wirtschaft hat.  
>Es ist kompliziert und um das alles zu erklären, braucht es eine eigene Analyse.<p>

Für die die sich wundern, warum ich für meine anderen Storys so viel Zeit brauche, um Updates hochzuladen:  
>Ich hab aufgrund von chronischen Krankheiten dauerhaft Probleme mit meiner Konzentration, was meine Arbeit ziemlich erschwert und ich brauch einfach viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Außerdem, wollt ihr, meine Leser, ja dass ich meine Qualität halte und verbessere. Dafür braucht es bei mir leider diese Zeit.<p>

MFG,  
>ARC N7<p> 


End file.
